The Glass Slipper
by loungyi
Summary: Romano.A young Italian boy whose step-mother owns a tailor shop,is a total ('yaoi' she calls it) freak,and forces him to wear dresses,has a life time chance to go to the ball.Is this just fate or is someone pulling the strings? Dark(useless,crack) Scheme behind the story,Pure Crack,Cinderella AU,Happy Ending.


**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned in this Fanfiction. This is BoyXBoy,BL,Yaoi. If this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you don't continue reading.**

**This is like, my longest Fanfic and also, English isn't my first language so there may be errors. Hope it's not too crappy...This is kindda a funny fanfic and rated M because i'm crazy.**

**I can't really stand angst so i'm trying to make myself laugh here. I mean, I know that there is no happily ever after but a girl can dream right? So basically, this is un-realistic. While reading this, just believe that happily ever exists. If you don't wanna, it's okay. I don't blame you. Anyway, in this fanfic, happily ever after exists.**

**R&R is mostly welcome.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little girl I'm a fucking boy damnit! Who lived a happy life. It was all well before his mother died and remarried. His step mother was EVIL. And I mean EVIL.

"Lovino! I have some new lolita dresses in stock! Come and try them!"

Yup. Really evil.

And he had some evil step brothers, too.

"Lovino!Lovino!There was a kitty and it's soooo cute veee!"  
"Lovino! It's really cute!"

Evil right?

After his father died, his life was more than tragic.

"Lovino! I have some nurse dresses for you!"

See? Painful.

"Vee~ Fratello! Go try them out!"

Oh look. Even his step brothers are torturing him.

After his father died his family was poor but they still got the house. Kiku earns money by umm….Selling _books _and being a tailor. They were poor, but they have a stable life just selling those umm…_books _and dresses_._

He has to do all of the chores or else god knows what will happen to the house. His step brothers can't do anything except helping their mother making dresses to sell in their shop on the first floor of their house. Lovino's father left a 2-floored house and the 1st floor was a tailor shop. His step mother has work to do and can't clean.

"Oh! Lovino! I need to finish this R18 yaoi doujinshi before I can clean! I also need to finish the dresses."

_So he's busy drawing those…books_

_He says that every time for heaven's sake._

_Poof!_

Lovino was greeted his day by a mess made by two of his idiotic brothers. In picnic dresses. What has Kiku done to them again?

"Vee! F-Fratello! D-Don't step in the room! T-The ash….."

"W-We can explain!"

"Oh Feli, Marcello! Where the fuck is Kiku?!"

"He went out?"

"ARGH! I'm going out to find him!"

"W-Wait! The tra-"

Lovino's body was covered in ash. Courtesy to Feliciano and Marcello.

"I thought you knew that we kindda planned to make a trap but failed and accidentally poured the bucket of ash all over the room!"

Their trap was retarded. Really retarded. It was a there's a button or something under the mat and if you step on it the bucket of ash will fall on you kind of trap.

Covered ash, he rushed out of the house to find this step mother. In a dress. Really manly right? Then he found him. At the fabric shop buying fabric for his new dresses.

"Kiku!"

"Ah, Lovino. I was just planning on choosing a colour for your gown!"

"You didn't know? The prince is hosting a ball to find a brid-"

"Wait. Is this some kind of fucked up joke?"

"No. Lovino now tell me, what colour do you like?"

"The fu-"  
He was interrupted by a young lady stepping in his view.

"I-Is that?"

"Hai. That is Elizabeta-san. We both decided that this is potential yaoi so we decided that you MUST join the ball."

"Yes, Lovino. You wouldn't want to miss it!"

"You think I'm gay?"

"You _will_ be for the prince. He has a really charming face, my dear!"

"Then why the fuck don't you join the ball?!"

"My gay radar is on red lights Lovino. You're gay. He's gay."

"You sure?"

"Nope. But I'm sure after I saw you wearing this cute outfit Kiku made you! It would look nicer if there was more lace and ribbons and if it was much shorter! You should probably clean up a bit, too…"

Ah yes. He was covered in ash. In a dress. Kiku calls it a "sweet Lolita" dress. It was pink and puffy and there were a lot of laces and ribbons. Why did he wear it in the first place you ask? Ah yes. Kiku threw out all of his "man clothes" and replaced it all with dresses.

"Why don't you find cute wonderful Feli?"

"I think the prince likes the _hard-to-get _kind. Besides, Feli has Ludwig."

"THAT POTATO BAS-"

"Lovino. Favourite colour."

"Fuck you."

"Okay. Elizabeta-san! Please help me get some green fabric!"

So Lovino couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out of the shop and-wait. When was the ball again?

"You ready for the ball yet?"

"Of course! It's like a lifetime chance! Maybe the prince will choose me if I dress up attractive enough!"

"Let's get ready then! After all, it does start at 7o'clock!"

Ah. It was tonight. Lovino thought to himself as he stared at his hands clutching his hands as the laughing ladies make their way through the square. I-It's not like he cares though!

He runs and runs thinking about the ball and how those people who passed by him talked about the prince and the ball. W-Well…It wasn't such a bad ide-wait. The ball starts today…Kiku is making a dress for him today?! He couldn't possibly finish it today couldn't he?

He was too busy thinking and stepped onto something and tripped down.

"Ouch! Argh! The mud's so disgusting!"

It was a twig. He just realized that he was in the woods. Lost. He tried to find his way home but it looked so far away. All he could see was trees, trees, trees…It's getting dark too. Then, he saw a dim green light shining in front of him. He walked towards it, and touched it and-

"Make up your mind Lovino. Ball or no ball."

"Who the f-"

" . . . "

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Appearently, yes."

"I'm an angel and blah blah blah. So are you going to the ball?"

"Give me a reason."

"There will be the best tomatoes in the country and there's a lot of food. Besides, you step mother and brothers are already there. Ah, if you go to the ball, you can go home. If you don't I'll leave you here"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Looking hesitated, Lovino glared down at his dress to realize the fact that he was covered in mud and ash.

"How the fuck am I supposed to go to the ball in this?! I'm covered in mud and my fucking dress is torn!"

"I have bloody magic."

In a flash, everything around Lovino turned green pfft as if the forest wasn't green enough green sprinkle like dust surrounded Lovino and a shape of a dress was formed. It turned into a light-green four-layered gown with frills on the edge of the puffy sleeves located under his shoulders. There was a emerald green ribbon hugging Lovino's feminine hips. Not to mention the glass sl-GLASS SLIPPERS?! At least he was clean again.

"Eyebrows. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? IT'S MADE OF GLASS YOU FUCKING MORON!"

"IT'S' MAGICAL YOU BLOODY IGNORANT OBNOXIOUS GIT! It won't break…"

"Remind me why I'm in a dress. How the fuck am I supposed to get there?! The tomatoes are being fucking eaten!"

"So There's this carriage if you go ahead and then it'll take you to the castle and my misson is accomplished. Also, I suggest you go home before midnight because the dress will disappear and your dress is torn and dirty not to mention you'll be covered in mud and ash again."

Then he disappeared. Yay?

Following his instructions, Lovino went ahead and found a white carriage with two white horses pulling it.

What fate will this carriage bring him to?

*~Meanwhile in a random place~*

"Remind me why I'm doing this."

"Why, for _l'amour _of course!"

"Hai. Arther-san, Francis-san is right"

"Ohh~ This is getting exciting!"

"Kesesese! This is gonna be fun!"

*~In the carriage~*

Lovino was surprised that his dress hasn't got dirty or anything even touching that awfully fucking disgusting mud. Oh yes. He was in a dress again. He tried to take it off it but it stuck on him. Strangely, it looked so light and delicate.

The horses who were magically walking to castle stopped with a huff. Lovino looked out to find a gorgeous castle walk into his view.

"So that's how it looks like…" Lovino said to himself mentally.

So, he walked into the castle to find the ball room only to leave him impressed to see a lot of people down there. He walked down the stair only to find out how big the room was. Now, find food…

**Antonio's POV**

It was so boring. All of the girls were fawning over me trying o impress me. I wasn't any impressed. I didn't have any interest in them. They were flirting with me asking me if I wanted to have a drink or something. I can see what they're minds are saying. Money, power and money. But it was all before _she _came into the room. Looking so puzzled as his face flushed into a pink color when someone tried to hit on her. So I walked towards her.

**Lovino's POV**

A hell lot of motherfuckers were flirting with me damnit! They were saying cheeky lines that made me want to punch the living daylights out of him.

Oh great! Another motherfucking dick sucker's walking towards me.

"Senorita, you seem puzzled."

Senorita? Does he have problems?!

"I'm a guy you bastard!"

He seem shocked. Like I care!

"You don't know who I am?!"

"I don't even fucking care who you are!"

"But Senori-"

"It's _señor for you."_

"Why are you in a dress?"

Oh yes. He reminded me. WHY AM I IN A MOTHERFUCKING DRESS?!

"I've been wearing them for the most of my life, bastard"

"Ohh. So anyway, you were looking puzzled. Umm….Were you possibly looking for someone special?"

"I only came for the food."

"Okay?"

**Antonio's POV**

He was so cute. He was beautiful. How gorgeous he was in that dress.

"What's your name."

"Lovino."

I didn't expect him to give in so easily.

"Your's?"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

I was testing if he was like those other girls, fawning over me.

"Never heard of it."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"I doubt you're that famous, bastard" His voice filled with sarcasm.

Wow. That kindda hurt. People around us were astonished at his comment but no one dared to speak a word.

"Aww…Don't be that harsh! Calling me "bastard" makes me feel bad!" I pouted

"It suits you." He said smirking and turned around.

Dios. I like him. And I'm going to make him mine.

I followed him, kneeled down and took his hand.

"May I have this dance?" I said as I kissed his hand.

"No."

W-What? He said no?! A few people gasped. Again. Seriously, they really like gasping don't they?

I stood up and asked him who was he waiting for.

"No one bastard."

I asked him why he came.

"Does it matter?!"

I asked again.

"Fuck you! I said you don't need to know about it."

Each sentence was said with venom. But it was cute! I like how his cheeks flush in a cute red, how his curl twitches. Oh yeah, that curl looked really weird sticking out of his oh-so-perfect hair

"I came here for the food bastard."

Oh. The food.

"I can help you with that!" I said as I lead him though the crowd, trying to spend more time with him.

"Umm let's go t-that side…" He said pulling me as if he saw that creepy Russian.

"Are you gay?" I have no idea why I said that.

"Does it matter?!"

**Lovino's POV**

I saw Veneziano and Marcello in the crowd when that Antonio guy was busy bothering me. OH SHIT. I CANNOT LET THEM SEE ME IN THIS DRESS. So I pulled him away. Weird? Fuck off.

That Antonio bastard was weird. And I MEAN it. When he got close all of those fucking assholes backed-off. Weird huh? Despite the fact that he was annoying and always had a stupid smile plastered on his face, he was pretty nice. So yeah, he brought me to where the food was and it was really delicious I must say. There was these delicious tomatoes and pasta an- The pasta kind of tastes like the pasta Veneziano cooks…Yeah, I call him Veneziano instead of Feliciano. Problem? If yes, then fuck off. Again.

Turns out he likes tomatoes too. So I'll call him _tomato bastard._

After I got completely filled up with food, he invited me to a balcony near the ball room. It was nice. I mean _really _nice. There was this fountain in the middle of it and the air was comfortable and stuff. Also, it wasn't as stuffy and crowded like in the ball room. The night was young, so we kept chatting about nonsense. And he made me laugh and smile…No one managed to do that since Nonno died.

The night was finally getting cold and the soft breezes turned into a bit of rough but it was still comfy. Then he put his coat around my shoulders. Gosh. I guess he is a b-bit r-romantic…

"H-Hey Lovi…"

Since when was I called Lovi?

Wait. Is he wrapping his hand around my shoulders? Oh god. He's pulling me closer.

"L-Let's get a bit more closer…"

"We already are!" I glared at him

He just let out a soft giggled as I tried to escape his grasp.

_Dong_

I glanced at the clock. 11:50. I used all of my power to escape his grasp and threw his coat down the floor. His expression looked shocked but I didn't care. I opened the doors and ran as fast as my legs could take me. But damn. A hand grabbed my from the back and forced me to turn over.

"Antonio. I'll just be a dream. You'll forget me tomorrow!"

"No…"

"There is no love at first sight."

No response. He just glared at me with sad eyes gripping my hand tightly.

"Let go you bastard!"

Instead of doing what I requested, he grip my hand even tighter than before.

"You don't even know me!" I said eyes written with anger.

I gave him a smile (filled with pity)and he freed my his grasp on my hand.

My body was suddenly limp after the warmth from his hand disappeared. I ran as far as my limp legs could take me.

I ran out the castle and the last bell rung.

_Dong!_

It was 12 midnight. My dress disappeared and changed into the torn and dirty dress I was wearing before. My clean skin turned into the dirty and muddy skin I had before I was changed. I hadn't realized by now but I was crying. I hurried back home and cleaned myself up and changed my dress. I had to forget about him. After all, people who fall in love at first sight are idiots aren't they?

**Antonio's POV**

Who was he? He who made my heart skip a beat when he smiled. Now I think of it, his smiles were a one to die for. The way his lips curled into a-

"Antoine?"

His red cheek-

"Toni!"

Ouch. I just got smacked didn't I?

"Did you find your girl?"

"Oh umm…sort of…"

"Must be why you're dreaming of _him!"_

"How did you know it was a him?"

"Oh! Well you see- Where is he now? I'm sure he wants to meet Toni's awesome friends!"

"He left…"

"But the night is still so young!"

"He just ran off telling me he was just a sweet dream…"

"Oh…That's weird…"

"Oi Franci-"

"Where did he go?"

*~Meanwhile In a random place~*

"What do you mean the magic only lasts until midnight?!"

"My magic is limited, frog."

"Arther-san…You didn't tell us that…"

"It cou-"

"It's really dark in here! Not suitable for the awesome me to be in such a dark place!"

"Do you mind?"  
"You know what, I was talking to Toni about this canadian girl or guy I don't know and he didn't even give a response I mean, that girl or guywould fit someone like the awesome me and Toni kept saying something about his "Lovi" or something and he says he will continue hosting balls since he will find his "Lovi" or sort!"

"So you like someone without knowing their gender?"

"Vee~ I knew you guys were here~"

"Do you mind? We're talking something serious here!" said Elizabeta

"I was just cooking in the kitchen and realized you guys were gone…"

"Come here Feli...We're talking about something"

...

"_Really?! Vee! Fratello's found someone nice!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_We could….."_

"I knew you guys were here!" said a little boy with a stray curl sticking out his hair.

"Do you mind, Marcello?"

*~Next Morning~*

**Lovino's POV**

I woke up as usual, remembering the wonderful night I spend with that bastardo. Everything was the same except…

"The prince is hosting a ball tonight again?"

"Seems he didn't find his bride!"

Like I care about that prince.

"I heard that the food served at the ball tonight is simply the best!"

"Ah yes! I heard there'll be those wonderful tomatoes again!"

Not like I want to eat those tomatoes again.

Not like I want to see Antonio again.

Not like I miss him

Not like I feel empty without him.

Not like…I fell in faint love

**Third Person POV**

Lovino walked on the street as he listened to the pedestrians gossip about the prince and the ball.

**Lovino's POV**

Why hasn't Kiku asked about my gown yet? I-It's not like I-I want to got to the ball!

I was tired of walking and so I decided to walk back home.

"Lovino! I made a gown for you!"

"IT LOOKS LIKE A WEDDING GOWN YOU IDIOT!"

"You don't like it?"

"I…"

I looked at my left side as a blushed at the thought of Antonio.

"You know what, I think I'll just go out for a bit…"

I went downstairs. I was strolling in our shop. We own a tailor shop you know! I looked at all the dresses Kiku made. They were wonderful I must say… But I think I'm doomed to wear the "wedding gown".

I went to the forest I met the eyebrows bastard from.

"Oi eyebrows!"

He went looking in the forest for the Briton, wanted to request the miracle that had happened to him last night.

The night was getting dark.

Lovino thought until his head had burst. Did he had to get lost? Because if it was, he was lost now.

Then, a certain root from a tree tripped him down and he fell on the mud making himself all dirty. Nothing happened. He walked deeper into the forest then a certain twig sticking out torn his dress a bit.

"Argh! I feel so disgusting!" He said wiping his sticky hands covered with mud on his dress.

"Ah, so you were here." Said a heavy British accent.

"Eyebrows!" Lovino said turning his head around.

"I didn't expect you to be this early."

"I thought you lived your life in this forest and wearing that dress!" Lovino said inspecting his suit.

"It's. ."

"pfft" Lovino was slightly amused with his answer.

"I have a life, too."

"A-Anyway…I have a favor to a-ask you…"

"You want to go to the ball?"

"I-I…"

Red sparkles surrounded Lovino, forming the shape of a dress. Like the last time, his skin was clean and smooth again. This time, his dress was a red one. Sleeveless with a ribbon hugging his hips like the previous one, but the design was much more simple. Hmm…Did he see this dress before? It was white, with a red ribbon embracing his hips tightly but it was comfortable. There was only 2 layers so it gave a simple touch to the dress.

"The carriage is at your north."

Lovino held his dress up and ran towards the carriage.

"Hey, wait."

"Hmm?" Lovino said turning around.

"Why do you always get tripped on the mud when I see you? Did you think if you get all dirty I would appear?"

"Umm…" Lovino blushed at looked away.

"I'm r-running late s-so umm…" He said as he turned away.

"Remember to come back before 12!" the Briton reminded as he turned around to leave the forest.

Lovino grinned as he continue to run to the carriage.

~*MEANWHILE*~

"You're my fairy god mother?"

"Why yes, darling. What do you want most?"

"To go to the ball!"

**Antonio's POV**

I stood out of the palace waiting for my Lovi~ I wonder if he heard the rumors I spread? Oh look! It's Francis talking with that English bastard! I wonder what's happening…Why is Elizabata looking at me like that?

**Lovino's POV**

Why am I so excited? Why am I thinking about him of all of the people?!

**Antonio's POV**

Ah, you see. I was waiting for my dear Lovi thinking that he would be in a carriage because if the luxcious dress he wore last night. God, he was dazzling. But I saw what I didn't expect…He was wearing a white and red dress which I really like running up the hill and dashing towards me. I thought he was a decedent from some kind of rich family but this idea disappeared almost immediately. Not that I didn't like it. He jumped toward me to give me a hug. I felt like it was a bit creepy. He was smiling at me. _Dios._ He barely smiled at me last night. His saccharine smile was to die for. It's weird, really. I gave him one of my famous smiles at him and he blushed a bit. Seriously, I think I was going to freak out.

**Lovino's POV**

I did not fucking know why I did that. Why did I HUG him? Why was I happy? Wait. Am I holding his arm?! I'm freaking myself out…

**Antonio's POV**

Isn't Lovi eager today? So eager that it's getting weird… He was all over me and now he's holding my arm! I can't help but think that he knows that I'm the prince… But his face looks so innocent when he looks at me! It's so cute! He also let other guys flirt with him when I was away! Something is definitely wrong…This isn't the Lovino I know. My Lovino is rude, has bossy attitude, and blushes in the most adorable colour in the world. I could actually feel other girl's envious eyes glare at him. This had to have some connection with Arther… stars when he was looking at me. He was acting reaaallly reaaaallllly sweet today, too. Creepy.

*~In a Certain Somewhere~*

"What actually did you do Arther? Lovino's acting really strange." Questioned the albino. "Besides, this whatever-you-call-it tastes weird." He said taking a slip of it.

"Si! Fratello's creeping me out!"

"I used some of my magic on him so I can quit this job faster. And it's called tea you bloody wanker."

"It tastes weird." Replied the albino currently now sniffing the tea.

"I used magic on him while I was changing his clothes. It should have worn out a while ago…"

"Sorry to sound rude but, why is Lovino still acting so weird, Arther-san?"

"It must have worn out. Either Lovino is smitten with Antonio or Lovino knows his true identity."

"Onhonhonhon! Aren't you eager to help Lovino and Antonio this time!" Said the Frenchman as he walked into the room.

"Shut up frog!"

"Anyway, arigato gozaimasu for helping us Arther-san." Said the Japenese man as he bowed.

"My honor."

*~Back In the Ball~*

The whole time, Lovino clung on Antonio's arms. Antonio found it really weird but was really blissful. But the scene was a bit tense as envious eyes glared at Lovino clinging on the prince.

"Hey Lovi, wanna go outside?"

"mm-hmp"

They walked down the stairs and they reached the wonderful garden. There was a fountain in the middle and a lot of flowers Lovino couldn't name surrounded them.

~*MEANWHILE*~

"Who are you?"

"A mysterious man, mademoiselle." The man said with a mask on his face.

"O-Oh…"

"May I have this dance?" He said holding his hand of for the nervous girl to reach.

"W-Why, yes."

*~Back to Antonio and Lovino~*

Antonio offered a seat to him on the rim on the fountain.

The theme was just right. The atmosphere was perfect. Antonio put his hand across Lovino's shoulder. They got dangerously closer. Their faces were touching.

"Dame-Un-Beso~" Lovino said in a sing song tone.

Antonio's face inched closer… Lovino's pushed himself towards him and they fell down the dirty pavement under them.

"WHAT THE FUCK BASTARD! GET UP FROM ME!"

Too late. Antonio's lips were pressed hardly against Lovino's. A faint muffle came out from Lovino's mouth but slowly, he began kissing back.

"You taste sweet Lovi~"

"D-Damn you bastard!"

"When did it wear out?"

"What wear out?!"

"You were acting so cute and sweet so I guessed Arther did something to you!"

"I don't know who this Arther guy is okay?!" Seriously, who is Arther?

"You're really cute." Antonio said as he wiped his hand on Lovino's cheeks. Not those cheeks you Elizabeta-mind-freaks!

"I'm hungry damnit!"

"Excuse me but I have some business to attend.I be back for a while okay?"

"I-I guessed it's fine…"

Antonio stood up and walked away. Lovino sighed thinking what was happening. He couldn't control himself and got all touchy-feely. He kissed Antonio. He fucking kissed Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

*~What's Antonio doing?~*

He left the garden and went to a place he was sure Lovino wouldn't see him. He took a little box from his a deep breath.

"You're going to be mine tonight."

*~Back to where Lovino is~*

"What's the time?"

_Oh no._ He didn't want to leave again didn't he?

"11:45"

"Okay..."

Antonio was creepily smiling at him. He got up from is position,knelt down and-

An Annoying sound of the bell rang.

Lovino recognized this bell. The time! The time!

He ignored the man kneeling in front of him and ran as fast as he could. A warm hand caught his hand.

Lovino pulled out of Antonio's grasp and ignored him.

"Don't go."

Lovino ignored him and kept running. Antonio chased him. People were staring.

He ran down the stairs at the great entrance as fast as he can but damn, the high heel shoes slowed him down

"Lovino! Wait!"

He just kept running until he tripped down a few steps. The clock was ticking so he rushed down ignoring the shoe.

Antonio kneeled down and gently picked up the glass slipper.

"I'll find you."

*~Random Lovino POV~*

The clock that pointed at 12:00. Will be the time all fantasies turn to reality. The clock that pointed to 12:00, will unravel my magic. Waking up from my sweet fantasy, how will that hurt! Farewell, my dear fantasy. Farewell to you who I saw in my dream. There's always that time that I'll eventually wake up.

Clattering sounds of my one slipper, my dress got dirty. The time of my dream is over, I'll have to wake up.

*~Meanwhile in some random place~*

"He what?!" All of the people in the room cried out in unison.

"He put a ring in the cake." Arthur said as he took a slip of tea.

"So he was going to propose?"

"Precisely."

"I have inspiration for my new doujinshi."

"He told me he wanted a love potion this morning."

"W-What?! So you suspect he thought of giving fratello that?!"

"N-Not really…"

"He's never going to hurt fratello again." Said Feliciano darkly.

"By the way, why do we always need to drink tea?" asked Ludwig

"Ah, bruder. I didn't notice you were here."

"I…was always here."

"Umm…me too…" said a faint voice.

"Who's there? I thought I heard a voice." Said Elizabeta.

"I'm Matthew…"

"Also," The frenchman said taking a slip of his tea, "This room is far too dark for my liking."

_*~Tomorrow Morning~*_

"_Did you hear? The prince is looking for some random person whose foot fits a glass slipper! Who would be so stupid to wear a glass slipper?"_

"_Could it be that person?! I saw her get all over the prince last night!"_

"_This idea won't work. I mean, I could have the same shoe size as her!"_

"_haha!"_

"_Do you have a smaller size for this dress? I also want to ask when will my dress be finished."_

"Huh? O-Oh umm There's a smaller size and we're working on your dress."

Lovino had to work in the shop today because stupid Veneciano and Marcello had to help Kiku make new dresses.

"Thank you Lovino!" said the Belgian girl as she smiled brightly at him. Man. She could easily win the prince' heart with that smile.

"Did you go to the ball last night?" Lovino asked wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Of course! I wanted to meet the prince but I couldn't even see him! I heard people say he was will a pretty girl the whole time!"

"Oh…" Lovino said not caring about the stupid prince.

His business didn't need to concern Lovino. Right?

…

The girls took their last chance to impress the prince when he arrived to see who fit the shoe. Strangely, none of them fit the shoe. Even the size of their foot and and the size of the shoe looked the same, no one could fit their foot in the shoe.

A blonde girl took her chance to fit her foot in the shoe. Her step sisters were laughing how pathetic she is to try. It didn't fit. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I knew you couldn't fit the shoe!"

"You didn't even go to the ball!"

"I-I…"

"Bonjour mademoiselles." A blonde man walked toward them after the prince and guards have left.

Her stepsisters giggled think that they were the reason for the Frenchman to come near. Instead the Frenchman came near the girl with a torn dress.

"What is your name, mademoiselle?"

"C-Cinderella…"

*~At the tailor shop~*

"Oh, so the prince is coming…" Feliciano said looking out at the window. "He will not touch my fratello."

…

"Vee! Fratello! Can you go harvest the fruits?" Shouted Feliciano from upstairs.

"There's no fruit in the garden you dumbass!"

He had to think. That bastard Antonio is coming any second.

"Can you help me get some thread and needles?"

"Coming!"

It worked.

Lovino came up and went into Feliciano's room only seeing an empty room.

Lovin frowned. He went inside the room to double check only to find no one inside.

"Feli?"

"Oh! Fratello! I'm in the toilet so just put it on top of my dresser!"

He did what Feliciano said. He gentle put it down. Not noticing the door being closed and locked he tried to open the locked door.

"Feli! What the fuck is this?!" He cried out loud, his voice muffled against the door.

"I'm sorry fratello."

…

The prince's carriage came to a stop in front of a little tailor shop. Veneciano had used a lame excuse to shove his mother and little brother out of the house. He had hid his curl but combing his hair back and putting on a wig so he would look completely like a girl. Meanwhile Lovino gave up shouting for Feliciano in the room and sat on the floor curled up trying to figure out what's happening. Speaking of which isn't- He looked down in the window seeing a carriage that looked expensive and royal with a few guards guarding it.

…

"Ah, your highness. Welcome! What brings you here?" Even the reason was obvious, he still pretended to know nothing about the situation.

"You see, we came to ask everyone in this house to try this shoe." The prince said holding up a shoe which laid perfectly on a red velvet cushion.

"Are you he only one here?"

"Yes."

The prince kneeled down and took the shoe-

"Fratello! What the fuck is wrong with you?! What ha-"

He looked at his surroundings. A lot of people were surrounding them. Antonio was kneeling down in front of his brothe- brother in a dress with long hair?

"Lovino?"

"What's happening?"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" said an angry Feliciano. His eyes weren't glittering in the innocent childish ones he were having moments ago. His eyes were full of fury and darkness.

"Don't hurt my fratello!"

"What?" Was the only think Antonio managed to say.

"Feli, what's happening?" Lovino said in a calmest voice he could master.

"He wanted to use one of Arthur's potions on you."

"Who is Arthur?" Said Lovino in a calm but annoyed voice. Come on! People have been mentioning this name for a hell lot of times! It was just two times actually. But Kiku did mention this name a few times…

"There was must some kind of misunderstanding! I _did _ASK Artur for a love potion but-"

"You basta-" shouted Feliciano.

"It was for Francis. Francis said that he needed a love potion but Arthur would beat the hell ot of him if he asked."

"Vee~ So it was a misunderstanding! You may marry my fratello!"

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Wanna see if the shoe fits?" asked Antonio.

"Wait. So you're the prince?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Y-Yes?" Antonio said hesitating a bit.

"Oh! So you were lying to fratello weren't you?" Feliciano said grinning madly "I wonder if you will cheat on him in the future?"

"F-Feli?" Feliciano hasn't acted like this for ages. The last time he did was when people laughed at Lovino for being an orphan. Which he is not.

"I would never cheat on him." Said Antonio sternly.

"Prove it." Feliciano said protectively hugging his brother and pulling him closer.

"Lovino! Trust me, please! I would never lie to you!"

"How can I make sure you will never hurt him?" Feliciano said holding his brother really tight.

"Ow! Feli! It hurts!" said Lovino.

"Let go of Lovino! You heard him, he's in pain!" Antonio said walking towards Lovino and taking his hand.

"No!" Feliciano said as he pulled Lovino closer.

"He's mine now!" Antonio said as he pulled Lovino to his arms.

"S-Stop it you two!" Interrupted Lovino.

"Lovi?"

"Fratello?"

"A-Antonio I-I…You lied to me but-but…"

"It's time you let go now, Feliciano." Said Kiku, who was walking in the shop.

"Let your brother choose his happily ever after."

"Who will you choose Lovino?"

"It was a fantastic wedding wasn't it Lovi?"

"I don't care." It was his way of saying yes.

"Which part of it did you like most?" asked the prince

"Tomato fountain. Well, before Wine bastard and Potato Bastard Number 2 poured wine and beer in it…"He said disgusted.

They were in the halls, walking towards their new room.

"_The shoe fits!" _

"_Oh! What a magnificent sight!"_

_Antonio kept kneeling down and took a tiny box from his pocket._

"_Marry me."_

_He said as he opened the tiny box revealing a ring._

"You damn bastard was so romantic back then you know?"

"I know too well."

They pushed open the door revealing a huge room with a king sized bed placed in the middle. There was a nightstand next to the bed and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. Long story short, the room was fabulous.

Lovino slowly stepped into the room while Antonio waltzed in it. The little Italian walked around the huge room making sure to take a look at every corner. There was a study table, a door to the bathroom, a huge cabinet and a walk-in closet…Lovino had ever seen a room like this in his life. I mean, since he was small, his family wasn't really rich. He continued to admire the room when a bang on the door was heard.

"You like the room?"

"Uh…" Lovino said his face going crimson red.

"Let's finish what we haven't done shall we?" Antonio said leaning on the door, smirking as he locked the door.

"F-Finish what?" Lovino asked confused but also a bit afraid of the face his new married husband was showing.

"Our honey moon." His smirk growing wider as he walked towards Lovino and planted a kiss on his lips. It started with an innocent peck but slowly, tongues were fighting for dominance and a pink was spread all over the Italian's face.

The Spaniard carried him bridal style while his lips were connected to his little Italians and placed him gently on the bed. He ripped took off the flinching Italian's dress as he covered himself up.

"D-Don't look!"

"Why? You'll have to show me sooner or later"

The Italian blushed in a darker red. Antonio began showering Lovino with kisses, kissing every exposed skin he could find. He began moving up , pressing Lovino's hands down the bed and began to suck on his neck. Marks that would not fade until weeks. He liked the idea of that. His little precious moaned in the most amusing tone is has ever heard of. That just turned him on more.

"Already moaning like that?" Teased Antonio

"…I…"

"So cute…"

After he had finish ravishing his body, he figured out Lovino's hands were moving too much. Luckily! He crawled to the nightstand and opened the first drawer pulling out a pair of handcuffs out of it. He waved them in the air grinning victoriously.

Moans of pleasure filled the room that night.

*~A few days later~*

"Draw a circle it's the earth, draw a circle it's the earth…"

Feliciano was cleaning their house. After his brother got married, Antonio gave them a huge house and shop but Kiku declined the offer. Because of Lovino, the shop became popular and earned a lot of profit in days. Kiku hired some people to help with the shop so Feliciano had a lot of free time.

He swayed his broom back and forth as he cleaned his mother's room. He noticed an angle of a piece of paper slipping out of the drawer. He opened the drawer, attempting to put it back it. But the contents of the paper aroused him.

"Vee…So it was them…"

He threw the paper down the floor and ran down the stairs looking for his mother. Smiling to himself, he mumbled to himself something.

"And they lived happily ever after."

*~The End sort of~*

On the piece of paper wrote

_Step 1:_

_Threaten Arthur to help us by taking pictures of him hugging a huge teddy bear wearing a maid dress._

_Step 2:_

_Get Lovino to notice that the ball is tonight._

_Step 3:_

_Ask Arthur to speed up the making speed of the dress._

_Step 4:_

_Lure Lovino into the forest and then use magic to make him wear the dress._

_Step 5:_

_Get Lovino to meet the prince._

_Step 6:  
Marriage!_

_Step 5:_

_Make the dress and ask Arthur to speed the process of making the dress. Dye the ribbon red too._

_Step 6_

_Use magic and stuff. Be sure to ask Arthur to make the glass slipper only suitable for Lovino._

_Step 7:_

_Blah Blah Blah and get Lovino to fall in love with his future husband…_

_Step 8:_

_Marriage! New doujinshi!_

_Step 8:_

_Get Antonio to find Lovino_

_! _

_Step 9:_

_Get Feliciano jealous and protective over Lovino so that there will be drama._

_Step 10:_

_MARRIAGE!NEW IDEA FOR DOUJINSHI_

_Extra tip:  
Meet me at the hall in the palace, study room at 8:30. Don't be late. Bring your camera._

_-Elizabeta_

Once upon a time, there was a little boy name Lovino Vargas. He went to a ball the prince hosted and met the love of his life. He chose the end of his story. Was it the right decision? Or was it wrong? He didn't care. He found the one he loved and lived

_Happily Ever After_

This is the end of his story. The story which ends

_Happily Ever After_

*~The End~*


End file.
